Aburrida
by Assie Greengrass
Summary: Astoria está aburrida. Pero hay alguien que, quizás, esté dispuesto a quitarle el aburrimiento. Draco/Astoria


**Disclaimer:** Personajes de JK Rowling. Si fueran míos, sería millonaria y tendría a Draco Malfoy encerrado en mi sótano, siendo mi esclavo personal.

- Abrí el Word y esto es lo primero que me salió xD. La inspiración es caprichosa (?).

* * *

**"Aburrida"**

—Estoy aburrida.

—¿De qué?

—De ser virgen.

Daphne se atoró con la tostada que estaba comiendo al escuchar la sorpresiva declaración de su hermana menor. Cuando hubo tomado un jugo de naranja para despejar su garganta de las molestas migajas, le arrugó el entrecejo.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, Astoria Greengrass.

—Concretamente, de sexo. ¿O me dirás que Theodore y tú no lo han hecho ya cientos de veces?

—¡¿Pero qué…?!—reclamó Daphne bajando la mirada al suelo y ligeramente ruborizada, intentando mantener una imagen respetable de sí misma— No sé de dónde sacas esas ideas. ¿Desde cuándo dices tan de repente algo así en medio del desayuno?

—Desde que me di cuenta que tengo casi veinte años y aún no he tenido ninguna relación seria.—suspiró Astoria, tamborileando los dedos sobre el borde de la mesa cansinamente.

—Eso es porque no quieres.—le respondió la otra, sin dejar de tomar su té con refinamiento, el mismo con que su madre insistía siempre que mejoren para poder luego exhibirse ante los demás. En ese sentido, la mayor de las Greengrass era el motivo por el que la familia podía presumir de elegancia, algo de lo que Astoria consideraba que carecía, al menos en parte. El hecho de que Daphne comprometió con Theodore Nott hacía poco tiempo también era un punto a su favor. La unión de esas familias contribuía a que siguiera la línea de sangres pura y demás.

Astoria la contempló con cierta envidia. Parecía todo tan fácil para ella. Se levantaba muy temprano por la madrugada, se duchaba, se peinaba y arreglaba con exquisitez y luego se dedicaba a actividades más bien superficiales, como hacer una visita a conocidos –siempre de casta limpia– o desaparecer con su novio a quién sabe dónde. La señora Greengrass nunca le hizo preguntas al respecto. Aún vivía con ellas porque estaba mal visto que viviera con Theodore si aún no se habían casado. A Astoria esto le causaba mucha gracia, porque todavía recordaba una ocasión en que llegó a la residencia Greengrass y encontró a ambos en el sofá en una situación bastante comprometedora. Fue la única vez en que vio a Daphne despeinada, agitada y con las mejillas teñidas de rojo. Estaba segura de que si hubiera tardado unos minutos más, los habría hallado sin ropa. Eso era algo que no quería ni imaginar.

Y eso la llevaba a este punto: su eterna soltería. No es que estuviera desesperada por conseguir pareja. Ella podría conseguirlo enseguida si se lo propusiera, como bien recalcó su hermana, pero no hallaba a nadie que le gustara lo suficiente. Recordó que en sus tiempos en Hogwarts era más bien de la que se divertía robando besos. A sus doce años fue el primero. En realidad, Daphne iba a asistir al baile de Navidad con un tal Jason y Astoria no quería quedarse atrás de ella como siempre, por lo que, en vísperas de la fiesta, se escurrió hasta la Sala Común de Slytherin con un plan maquinándose en su cabeza. Su "víctima" fue Blaise Zabini. Vio al guapo moreno medio recostado sobre el sofá, claramente aburrido, y se acercó hasta él en silencio. Fue simple casualidad, cuestión del azar.

—¿Blaise?—lo llamó, sacándolo de su trance. Él la miró arqueando las cejas.

—¿Qué?

Y se lanzó sobre él y lo besó. Apenas intercambiaron palabras desde que lo conocía, pero no le importó mucho.

Entonces descubrió que los besos tenían diferentes sabores y que los de Blaise eran dulces. Lo de ellos fue un juego de idas y vueltas que duró alrededor un año. Los dos eran muy orgullosos como para ceder al otro; por lo tanto, lo dejaron en cuanto se aburrieron. Al año siguiente ella lo vio más distante y extraño, por lo que no tuvieron oportunidad de hablarse mucho y entablar una amistad más sólida.

No pasó mucho hasta que conoció a otro que le gustara. Se llamaba Anthony e iba al último año. Por supuesto, por más bonita que fuese, él no se fijaría en una niña de catorce. La ignoró olímpicamente. En venganza, tuvo un pequeño idilio con un Hufflepuff, Zacharias Smith, que resultó ser un imbécil de primera.

A eso se resumía su vida amorosa: unos cuantos besos en su adolescencia, sin siquiera haber tenido un noviazgo decente.

—No conozco a nadie que me agrade.—dijo. Y era cierto.

Daphne rodó los ojos.

—Y yo no conozco a una persona que esté más ciega que tú.

—¿De qué hablas?—exclamó Astoria, sin comprender a qué se refería.

—Le gustas a Draco Malfoy.—dijo la castaña de golpe.

—¡¿Qué?!

Astoria comenzó a reírse a las carcajadas, tanto que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y terminó doblada de la risa. Sólo se detuvo cuando comenzó a dolerle el estómago.

Daphne la miró extrañada.

—Es en serio. ¿Por qué no lo crees?

—Tengo mis motivos.—repuso Astoria, sin dejar de sonreír.

Es que era imposible. Sólo le bastaba con rememorar algunos acontecimientos pasados para confirmarlo.

* * *

_La mesa estaba arreglada prolijamente y los platos dispuestos en perfecto orden. Astoria detestaba esas reuniones en la que sólo se juntaban con "amigos" para presumir, pero en esta ocasión era distinto. En esta ocasión era su turno de hacer gala de uno de sus mayores talentos: la cocina. Si bien su familia era de buen pasar y se hallaban en lo más alto de la escala social, aprendió a cocinar por sí misma, aunque tenían sirvientes que podrían hacerlo por ella. Estaba orgullosa de sus dotes culinarias y quería mostrar que podía superar a Daphne. Amaba a su hermana y eran muy unidas, pero a veces se sentía por debajo de ella. Iba a demostrar que era mejor, aún si era sólo en la cocina._

_ Draco Malfoy era una de las visitas. Tenía el cabello platino arreglado intachablemente, como siempre, aunque eso no le restaba a su apariencia ese aspecto ligeramente macilento. Era pálido, apagado. Frío. A Astoria no le gustaba para nada debido a que hablaba muy poco, y cuando lo hacía siempre se mostraba ferozmente sarcástico. La rubia odiaba que se dirigieran a ella de esa manera._

_ La cena transcurrió tranquila y aburrida. Todos halagaban a la joven Greengrass por la buena comida, exceptuando a Draco, que se mantenía callado hasta un límite insoportable._

_ Astoria no lo pasó por alto. Cuando vio que terminó de comer, esbozó una sonrisa que trató fuera cordial, y le preguntó:_

—_¿Qué te pareció la comida que preparé?_

_ Suponía que alabaría su talento a su manera, pero la respuesta fue peor de lo que esperaba. Draco dejó los cubiertos a un lado elegantemente y frunció los labios._

—_He probado mejores._

—_¿Qué?—Astoria hizo una mueca de fastidio._

—_Tenía mucha sal. Un poco más de aderezo y menos inexperiencia de tu parte y habría sabido mejor._

_ Lo dijo lentamente, como si le hablara a un retardado._

_ Astoria lo miró con odio, pero no respondió. Luchó con las ganas que le dieron de clavarle el tenedor en el dorso de su pálida mano para dejarla anclada en la mesa._

_ Draco sonrió secamente._

—_Suerte para la próxima vez.—agregó._

_ Ella tuvo que luchar otra vez con su impulso de insultarlo._

_ Draco Malfoy era un estúpido._

* * *

_Hora del desayuno. Era un acto propio de la cotidianeidad en esa casa. Daphne minuciosamente arreglada, con el cabello recogido en un moño y vestida con buen gusto; Astoria con la rubia cabellera desgreñada, envuelta en una vieja bata y usando unas pantuflas que quedaban mejor en un tacho de basura que en sus pies. No le interesaba. Era demasiado temprano y tenía tiempo para engalanarse como ella._

_ Entonces, tocaron a la puerta. Cuando lo oyó, se quedó quieta en la mesa, arrebujada en su bata, escuchando desde allí quién era el inesperado visitante. Alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Daphne:_

—_Pasa, Draco._

_ ¡Draco Malfoy!_

_ Astoria se puso pálida. No iba a dejar que nadie, y menos él, la viera así. Su hermana entró en el comedor y ella salió disparada, antes de darle tiempo a decir nada._

_ Se equivocó al pensar que Draco no la vería. Éste se había tardado en el vestíbulo para dejar su abrigo, y atravesó la puerta de entrada justo cuando la muchacha pasaba por allí, subiendo rápidamente las escaleras con paso gracioso para que no la escuchara._

_ Alcanzó a llegar a los primeros escalones. Su mala suerte era increíble. Cuando se abrió la puerta, una corriente de aire frío la estremeció y su bata se abrió, ya que no la llevaba sujeta con el cinto, dejando al descubierto lo que llevaba debajo: una remera blanca y… una tanga negra que en la parte trasera tenía el logo "So sexy"._

—_¡Maldición!—chilló. Estaba en una dirección diagonal a la de Draco, por lo que él pudo contemplar prácticamente en primer plano su cuerpo semi desnudo y con una ropa que daba lástima. Se arrepintió de no haber obedecido a su madre cuando le dijo que tirara todo aquello. Se apresuró a cubrirse, roja como un tomate, y siguió subiendo las escaleras, insegura. No tenía idea de la expresión que Draco debía tener._

—_Así que…—dijo él, obligándola a voltearse a mitad de camino para verlo a la cara. Le sorprendió ver que la contemplaba con un aire socarrón— Tienes una muy linda tanga, Greengrass. Provoca quitártela._

_ Astoria continuó subiendo hacia su cuarto, avergonzada y furiosa._

_ Draco Malfoy era un depravado sexual._

* * *

_No era casualidad que se volviera a topar con el rubio en la casa de algún conocido que tenían en común. A Astoria nunca le interesó, pues su trato con él se limitaba a un cordial saludo y no más que ello. Ahora era distinto. Los ojos de él la estudiaban como si estuviera pensando en qué ropa interior llevaba puesta. Era un pervertido. Lo odiaba más que nunca, si es que era posible._

_ Sobre todo ese día en particular._

—_Hola—dijo el rubio al verla, sonriendo burlonamente. Bajó la voz para añadir:—, so sexy._

_ Si su madre no le hubiera enseñado muy buena educación, convenciéndola de que ese no es un vocabulario propio de una dama, le habría contestado un "vete a la mierda"._

_ En vez de eso, le devolvió una sonrisa por demás fingida._

—_Degenerado.—murmuró. _

—_Greengrass, no seas tonta—replicó Draco fríamente. Astoria no consiguió mantener su mirada y mantuvo la vista fija en la pared de enfrente, un poco intimidada. Él estaba muy serio de una manera extraña—. Fuiste tú la que me brindó tal… espectáculo. No digo que no lo haya disfrutado. De hecho, tienes un trasero bastante…_

_ De no haber tenido un gran poder de autocontrol, ella se hubiera quitado un zapato para ensartarle el tacón en una de las orbes grises del rubio. Pero lo único que pudo hacer fue interrumpirle con un brusco y rabioso:_

—_¡Cállate!_

_ Daphne, que estaba más cerca, pareció percibir que su conversación no estaba tomando un buen rumbo y se apresuró a acercarse a ellos._

—_¿Está todo bien?_

—_Oh, sí—dijo Draco como si nada, cruzando los brazos—. Sólo platicaba con tu hermana sobre las ventajas de usar tanga._

_ Draco Malfoy era un impertinente._

* * *

La declaración de Daphne la descolocó. Ese tipo era, en resumen, un estúpido, depravado sexual e impertinente. ¿Por qué se fijaría en ella? Lo único que hacía era marcarle sus errores, hacerla ver como poco elegante y recordarle que la vio con poca ropa encima del modo más ridículo. ¡Apenas se atrevía a verlo ahora! Si lo hacía, notaba la burla en sus ojos y se ruborizaba sin poder evitarlo. Desgraciado.

—Y a ti también te gusta.—añadió su hermana de pronto.

Astoria estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Que te gusta que esté pendiente de ti. Pero es que ambos son tan orgullosos que ni tú aceptarás que te gusta y él no te lo confesará tampoco.

Un toque a la puerta las sobresaltó. Tres toques pausados. Astoria reconoció de quién se trataba sólo con eso.

—¡Es él! Yo me largo.—musitó. A esa altura estaba realmente incómoda. No estaba en bata como sucedió aquella vez, pero tampoco quería cruzarse con Draco Malfoy.

Daphne la detuvo por el brazo.

—Ni se te ocurra. No seas tonta.

Y se fue a atender, dejando a Astoria confusa. Lo que acertó a hacer cuando el susodicho apareció, fue levantarse con un brinco e ir a la cocina con la excusa de buscar algo que ofrecerles a él y Theodore. No era cierto. Fue al baño y luego encauzó hacia su cuarto para esconderse… mas, al regresar al pasillo, se encontró con Draco. O mejor dicho, él parecía estar buscándola. Su mirada no era para nada amable. Se dirigió directo hacia ella.

—¿Qué carajo me hiciste?

Además de estúpido, depravado sexual e impertinente, también maleducado, pensó Astoria.

—¿De qué estás hablando?—murmuró. Era como la tercera vez en el día que lo preguntaba y comenzaba a cansarse.

—Tú…—Resopló, tratando de serenarse— Es tan malditamente frustrante cómo das vueltas en mi cabeza. Es enfermizo. No es normal. No sé qué clase de poción de amor o lo que sea habrás puesto en la comida que siempre me ofreces, pero…

—¡Espera!—Astoria avanzó un paso, consternada— ¿Insinúas que yo te he hechizado?—Caviló sobre lo que acababa de escuchar y, al comprenderlo todo, abrió los ojos de par en par— Así que no dejas de pensar en mí, ¿eh, Malfoy?—añadió, irónica y al mismo tiempo asombrada.

Él estaba boquiabierto, como si se hubiera quedado a mitad de decir algo.

—No dije eso.—gruñó.

—¡Acabas de confesarlo! Me amas y no puedes con eso.—canturreó ella, sin saber siquiera porqué lo decía.

—Greengrass, escúchame bien. En ningún momento dije…—masculló Draco, enfureciéndose más a cada segundo.

—¡Además, culpándome de echar alguna poción de amor en tu comida! ¡Ja! Nada más que Draco Malfoy sería capaz de…

—¡Te estoy diciendo que…!

—Nunca hubiera pensado…

—¡Que te calles!

Astoria no supo cómo acabó sentada sobre la mesilla que estaba a su derecha, siendo presa de unos fuertes brazos y un beso furioso; los finos labios presionando desesperadamente los suyos hasta dejarla sin aliento. Era un beso que sabía a hierbabuena… y le gustaba. Era deliciosamente picante. Dejó que Draco la aferrara contra sí, aunque no por eso dejó de susurrar contra sus labios un "cállate tú". Su orgullo no doblegaría jamás.

Él entonces la sujetó por la cintura, acariciándola con más atrevimiento.

La rubia sonrió para sus adentros. Esa misma mañana se había quejado de su virginidad, pero mientras Draco la llevaba precipitadamente hacia su cuarto, a duras penas evitando llevarse todo por delante en su ansiedad por besarla, dedujo que ya no tendría de qué preocuparse. Lo más seguro es que después de aquello ya no le quedaría ningún motivo para aburrirse.


End file.
